Just like her
by SweetTwilight
Summary: Silara is one of the most popular and demanded prostitute of the Core World. Having several regular clients and countless non-regular ones, she thinks nothing more can surprise her. But tonight, she receives a client she never thought would land in her bed: a very sad Jedi Master. Set after the events of Clone Wars season 5 episode 16 "The Lawless".


Silara Zheen was sitting in front of her desk mirror in her private room, gently brushing her long platinum blonde hair and thinking of her day. Beside her regular clients, she didn't have any extras today.

First, she met with that lonely professor who had a massive handicap. He was born with a malformation in his mouth, which deformed a great part of his face. He needed a device to help him speak, so he could properly teach his classes. Unfortunately, beauty standards in the Core World were very high, making it very difficult for him to find love. Silara usually met with him once a month. Even though her profession dictated her not to get attached to her client, she did feel bad for the poor guy. The man had such a great personality, it was a shame his features blinded the majority of Coruscant's women. They talked a lot during the hour she accorded him, but she always made sure the man was satisfied before crossing the door again.

Secondly, she met with that young police officer. The poor guy was being abused physically by his wife, making him angry and thirsty for power and dominance. They met once a week, where he passed his frustration on her. They had come to an agreement that he would not harm her, and a safe word had been decided between the two in case she couldn't handle more of his dominance. Even though he could become rough sometimes, Silara did loved the experience he offered her. She laughed recalling how that evening he insisted she call him 'Master'...

Finally, she met with that filthy rich business man. She hated the guy. The fat, grumpy man was only there for his own pleasure, coming to see her every three days, leaving his wife at home in the dark, while she took care of the kids. He had absolutely no respect for Silara, ordering her around all the time. Also, he always called her silly names, even sometimes calling her his 'whore slave'. In the meantime, she was to idealize him during the act, like he was the greatest man in the world. When he was done, he always left her there, without further due. Silara knew it was part of her job to be treated like that, but still, she didn't like it. She always felt disgusting after he was done with her. Maybe because her other clients were more gentle towards her. Lucky for her, the man always left a huge tip behind…

She sighed, looking at the clock: her shift was almost over. Looking at herself in the mirror once again, she examined her features. She had a triangular shaped head, with a pointy chin. Her face was harbouring some strong cheekbones and her skin was the color of ivory. Her lips were not as full as she wished them to be, but sometimes after a long, passionate kiss with a client, she would glance at the mirror and find them slightly more swollen. She raised her fingers to her mouth. How many time those lips had been kissed? She couldn't tell… Her eyes were a pale blue making her one of the most popular girl in the agency. Her lashes were not that long, but nothing a little mascara could not fix. Her eyebrows were long and thin, leaving her with an expression that could go from the most severe look to the most gentle, reassuring one. Her hair went all the way to her shoulders, and she had a side bang gently resting on her forehead. She was used of being told how pretty she was. Compliments were no stranger to her. Sometimes, though, she wished people could see her under all that beauty…

A sudden knock on her door made her jump slightly. Gently putting back her hairbrush on the table and fixing her robe, getting ready for whoever was on the other side of the door.

"Yes, come in?" She asked gently.

The door opened, revealing her boss. Unlike most of Coruscant's prostitution agencies, this one was ruled by a woman. And unlike most of the other agencies, she was treating her girls well and with kindness. Silara did appreciate it dearly. The black haired woman had a huge smile on her face. "Good news, Silara! You have one last client for tonight! He's new, and he's paying a great bundle of credits, so I want you on your best behaviour!" She said, winking at Silara.

Silara smiled. She always enjoyed having new clients, the mystery of the situation making her all excited. "Great! Did he mentioned what kind of experience he desires?" she asked, playing with her hair in her fingers.

Her boss shook her head. "He didn't say, although he looks a little sad. So I suggest you just go with his demands as you go..." she declared with her heavy Coruscanti accent puncturing her words. "Anyway, he is going to come here in about 15 minutes, so be prepared! If anything bad happens, you know what to do?"

Silara smiled. "Yes, bang four times on the wall next to the bed. I'm sure nothing will happen." This was a basic procedure if anything was to go wrong during the act, like if her client started to abuse her physically. A bodyguard was in the room next to her, and if he heard her bang four time on the wall in a very specific rhythm, he was to intervene. It did make her feel safe.

Her boss nodded. "Fantastic! I'll send him over in 15 minutes." On this, she closed the door, leaving Silara alone.

Rising from her chair, she went to fix the sheets on the bed, making sure there were perfectly in place. It was important to make a good impression on new clients, hoping they would become regular. The king size bed was decorated with red silk drapes, which complimented the white colored wall. The lighting of the room made it cozy, relaxing, coming from a single nightstand lamp, which could be easily turned off for her clients who preferred to act in the dark. When she was satisfied with the state of the room, she turned to the closet in order to choose an outfit.

She sighed, irritated. With the client having no special recommendations, she had nothing to start with. She had no idea if the man liked 'gentle and innocent', 'seducing, but submissive' or even 'wild and dominant'. After considering several outfits, she opted for a dark blue corset, complete with jarretelles and a same coloured lace robe. It was an outfit that could embrace both the innocent and wild side of herself.

Coming back to her makeup table, she decided to keep her makeup to a minimum. She applied some mascara, a little bit of rose on her cheeks and a clear coloured lip gloss. Grabbing her favorite perfume, she sprayed some over her head, closing her eyes under the welcoming flower scent. She let her hair descend on her shoulders, placing the rebels curls away.

With one last look in the mirror, she was satisfied with her look. That's when she heard a gentle knock on the door. Rising, she adjusted her robes one last time and went to open the door.

The man was slightly taller than she was. His posture was proud, but she could perceive the sadness in his shoulders, which were hung down a little. He looked strong and muscular. Silara felt her inside tingle: she was very attracted to this kind man.

He was wearing a cloak which hided the majority of his face. He was bearded, his reddish hair nicely cut on his chin and cheekbones. Smiling to him, she gestured him to the inside of her personal room, inviting him to come in.

When she closed the door behind her, the tall man let out a long sigh and remove the hood of his cloak, revealing his face to her. Silara was completely taken aback. Sad, her boss said?! Did she even looked at the poor man? Devastated would be a better word to describe it! His features were fallen, his eyes bloodshot and picturing the very idea of complete and utterly grieve. Silara's heart broke under the sight. She had dealt with sad man before, but she had never seen so much sadness in one's eyes. Whatever happened to that man destroyed him.

With a heavy heart, Silara couldn't help but caressing the man's cheek gently, trying to bring some sort of comfort to him. Closing his eyes, he leaned into her hand, placing his own on hers, clinging on it for dear life. A single tear escaped his eyes while he let out a shaky sigh. She took a moment to scan his appearance. She had seen that outfit before. The beige coloured robes, the belt, the boots, the brown cloak.

It hit her. Jedi. She had never slept with a Jedi before. On second thought, she didn't knew anyone who had slept with a Jedi. Probably because of their rule about relationship, or something… Gently removing her hand from his face, she took him by the shoulders and brought him to a warm embrace in her arms. He gave in, putting his arms around her waist and gently nuzzling her neck. She wanted to tell him that everything would be alright, but she was at a loss of words. So she just started to gently rub his back. She hoped the hour he was to spend with her would bring him a little comfort in all that sadness.

It was then that the Jedi finally spoke with a broken, shaky voice. "What's your name?"

She smiled. She would not tell him her name. Not tonight. "I can be whoever you wish me to be tonight. I'm all yours." She told him softly, gently kissing his cheek.

Finally relaxing in her arms, he took a deep breath and gently started to kiss her neck. His beard lightly scratching the gentle skin there send a shiver down her spine. She loved bearded man. She closed her eyes, let out a small moan and he pulled back. When she opened her eyes again, he was staring at her and brought a hand to her face, caressing her cheek.

As he hold her in his strong arms, he seemed to study her face. He brought his fingers in her hair, playing with it for a second or two. He then slipped it down her cheekbone, giving it a gentle caress with the back of his hand. He finished his course on her mouth, sliding his fingers with a feathery touch, like he was afraid to break her. She looked at his eyes: they were a beautiful blue-gray color. He tried to say something, but nothing came out of his mouth. When another tear fell down his cheek, Silara kissed it away, and captured his mouth.

The kiss was soft at first. Their lips were lightly touching, discovering the other's slowly. She put her arms around his neck, and he pulled her closer to him, his hand returning to her hair. He parted his lips and she took the opportunity to slip her tongue in, deepening the kiss. She then brought her arms on his large shoulders, and slip his cloak of them, revealing his light beige Jedi tunic. When the brown fabric fell to the floor, she removed her own robes, letting her corset and jarretelles to his sight.

When they broke the kiss, she could see that desire and lust had made their way to his eyes, slowly replacing the sadness. She brought her hands on his covered chest, caressing him through the heavy fabric. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes for a second under the welcoming touch. Reaching for his belt, she looked at him, waiting for his approval. He slowly nodded and she detached it.

Whoa, that thing was heavy! What the hell was in there?! She better not drop it to the floor, or she might break something. Since they were positioned close to her desk, she place the belt securely on her chair. When she looked back at him, he had a hint of a smile. Surely, he saw her struggle with the damn thing…

Smiling back at him, she searched for the knot which would give her access to his chest. It was located on the left side of the tunic, where the two front piece met. Slipping her fingers in, she untied it. His tunic fell open, revealing a strong chest. And a lot of scars.

She was professional enough not to let a gasp under the sight, but it did shock her. Several pink marks were decorating the front of his chest. While she caressed one of the larger ones, making him gently sigh, she couldn't help but think how the man had been through a lot.

Removing the rest of his tunic, she let her hands wander through his now bare chest. He closed his eyes under the caresses, letting a small sigh then and there. He stopped resisting the temptation and started to explore her body himself. She could feel his excitement grow against her tummy and he started to kiss her neck again. Smiling, she gently pushed him towards the bed, where he eventually fell.

She got down on her knees to help him get rid of his boots and socks. When they were removed, she climbed on him sliding her hand up his thigh, making him shiver and moan. She made a move to untie his pants, but he gently grabbed her by her shoulders, pulling her in another passionate kiss. Silara could feel how much love the man put in his moves. She started to doubt that a woman was responsible for his breakdown. Her other clients usually weren't as gentle and delicate as he was.

His lips still attached to hers, he reached his hands in her back, slowly untying her corset. When it fell loose, he took it and put it aside them, leaving her breast bare to his pleasure. Breaking away from the kiss, he looked at them for a second or two before putting his hands on them. As he started to caress them more firmly, he closed his eyes, letting out a long sigh of pleasure. Under the pressure he applied to her sensible breast, she moaned. He then grabbed her wait to pull her closer and he started to kiss one of her nipples, sending shivers down her body.

She let him play for a while. When he was satisfied, he started to nuzzle her neck again, gently placing soft kisses. Backing down from his embrace, she started to kiss his chest, kissing him all the way to the top of his pants. By the time she reached her destination, the man was slightly panting above her. She then gently passed her palm on the bulge between his legs, making him groan and buck his hips into her hand. Smiling, she removed his pants, finally seeing him completely naked.

Looking at his lusty eyes, she finally grabbed him. Under the sudden touch, he gasped and closed his eyes. When she started stroking him, he moaned, his muscles becoming tense. Silara felt herself becoming dangerously wet at the sight. She could tell by experience that the man didn't have sex often. Some of her clients just looked at her boringly when she stroked them, wanting more action than simply her hands.

She backed down a little bit more on the bed. She desperately wanted to taste him. She made a mental note not to make it last too long. If her hands could put him in this state, too much of her mouth could send him into oblivion. Gently winking at him, she slowly put him in her mouth. He let out a louder moan, his hands grabbing the silk sheets under them.

"Oh, Satine..." He moaned.

So there _was_ a woman involved in all of this. Her curiosity was piqued, but now was not the right time to ask. She continued to suck him until she felt he was on the verge of orgasm. She stopped then, gently caressing his chest to let him calm down and find his breath. When she saw him calmer, she climbed on top of his again, but he flipped them, changing their position. She was now lying under him. After placing another gentle kiss on her lips, he Force called the necessary protection in his hand, she he wouldn't impregnate her. She couldn't help but smile as she saw the small package fly into his hand.

When he was ready, he gently lifted her thighs, placing himself between them. Looking deep into her eyes, he waited for her approval. She smiled, thinking how none of her other clients actually did this. How sweet of him. When she gave him the permission, their bodies met in a sweet bliss of pleasure, making them both moan.

She loved the feeling of him inside her. He was moving slowly at first, gradually increasing his pace. He let out the name of the woman a couple more times.

She felt her orgasm slowly build inside of her and she knew he wasn't so far from it himself. Then, she heard words she never thought she would actually hear in bed with a client.

"I love you..."

She smiled. It did felt good to hear it while making love, but she knew the words weren't meant for her. They were meant for Satine. That's why when they both reached orgasm, she wasn't afraid to respond back, knowing how much he saw this woman within her. "I love you too..."

Of course she didn't mean it. But if her words could bring comfort to the poor man above her, she would say them. It was her job to bring comfort, after all.

He collapsed in the bed next to her, panting. When the bliss of her orgasm went down, she looked at the clock: he still had 25 minutes to spend with her. When she looked at him, she could tell they wouldn't be doing any more sexual activity for tonight. He was exhausted. So she simply settle herself in his arms, where he gladly welcomed her.

Her eyelids were heavy. The man's torso was really comfortable. He was slowly brushing his fingers on her shoulder, keeping her close to him, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead once in a while. She could tell that this session was one of the best of her career. She never felt so loved with a client. He must really love that Satine. She wondered what happened between them…

When she felt the muscle in his neck getting tense, she looked up. The poor man had tears in his eyes and was obviously trying his best to fight them. She had pity for him, she wanted to make him feel better. Rising from his arms, she sat beside him on the bed. He looked hurt from the loss of contact and continued to gently caress her arm with the tip of his fingers.

"Why are you fighting them?" She asked.

The man was taken aback by her question and took some time before answering. "I beg your pardon?"

"The tears. Why are you fighting them?" She asked again, rising a hand to caress his cheek.

He lowered his gaze and sighed. "Jedi don't cry." He murmured.

She shook her head. "Sometimes it's okay to be human before being Jedi, don't you agree? Now come here..."

He rose to her level, and she brought him in a tight embrace where he started sobbing. She gently rubbed his back, encouraging him to let go, telling him it was okay. At one point, he started talking to Satine again.

"It was all my fault..." He whispered between two sobs. "I couldn't save you, and it was all my fault. I'm so sorry..."

Her heart broke. Satine was dead. The love of his life was dead. Thinking of how horrible he must feel, especially since he sounded like he was involved, Silara tightened her embrace even more. They spent their last minute together like this, in each other's arms, sharing the grief of the Jedi, mourning Satine.

When the man calmed down, he backed from her arms, and thanked her. They got up from the bed and got dressed. Silara hoped she would one time see the man again. Before he got out of the room, he caressed her cheek one last time.

"You look just like her. Exactly like her." He whispered, smiling sadly. "I'm very sorry."

Before she could ask why, he was wavering two fingers in front of her eyes. "Nothing happened between us tonight."

As her head became confused, she repeated his words, her voice on an even tone. "Nothing happened between us tonight."

The Jedi disappeared, leaving Silara behind, having no idea of what happened in the last hour.


End file.
